


Emiya x Reader aka Rhey

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate [9]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: Bind Me was a Wattpad request.  It also included the use of toys and bondage so if that isn’t your thing then don’t read.  :).  It is also independent of the series as I’ve been writing it, but still applies.





	1. Bind Me

Part 1: Denial

 

 

When Emiya had first asked me in bed if I trusted him I looked at him like he was crazy.

 

"Of course I do."

 

He smiled before kissing my neck."Do you trust that I would never do anything that hurt you?"

 

"Oooof course?Where is this going love."

 

He kisses my shoulder."If I asked you to try something .....different in bed would you be willing?"

 

"As long as it didn't hurt and I got to do it to you too."

 

I watched a slight shudder travel down his body before he didn't let me say another word but his name that night.

 

——————————————-

 

2 days later I found myself blindfolded naked in my bedroom. 

 

"If it gets too much just say the safe word."

 

"Phantasm correct?"

 

"That's correct."  Then I hear him walk towards me and stop before kissing me passionately as he removes the blindfold.  His breathing is already heavy and I can practically smell his need. 

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

Then he picks me up and carries me to the bed where he lays me down and whispers, "Thank you for trusting me.  I promise you won't regret it."  Then he reaches under the bed to the right and I hear the sound of chains as he pulls up a handcuff with a chain that leads under the bed. 

 

I watch as he brings it towards me before slowly taking my hand.  "I'm serious.  I won't hurt you."  His eyes are sincere so all I can do is smile and trust him as he applies the handcuff to first one wrist, then the other, then one ankle, then the other. 

 

"Lay down and I will adjust them tight enough that you can't move but loose enough that they don't pull at your joints or cut off circulation."

 

I do as he asks and soon my arms are shackled straight out to each side while my legs are able to move freely as long as they don't go above my waist. 

 

"Now my love all you have to do is lay there and enjoy as much as you can while not being able to touch me me.”

 

“Shall I assume that since my lips don’t have a ball gag in them I am allowed to speak?”

 

Bringing his lips to my ear he whispers, “Oh my love the one thing I will never take or suppress is your voice.I need to hear it.....crave it.Your moans and cries of pleasure are like a sirens cry turning me mad with lust.In fact, I want you to tell me what you need now that you can’t touch me so I know how to bring you the ecstasy you desire.”

 

I blush.“Em you know that embarrasses me.”

 

“I know it does, but it’s such a turn on for me and I’m being a little selfish.I promise I’ll make it up to you when it’s your turn.”

 

“You better.”

 

He smirks as he slides down my body to rest at my legs.“Normally I start from the top down, but today your lips are going by to be the first and last thing I touch since I know how much you enjoy kissing and biting me.”

 

“Are you seriously not going to kiss me the entire time?”

 

“Not those lips.I want to know just how desperate for me you are.”As he looks at me his eyes take on a sharp, sadistic look that unexpectedly ignites my core and all I can think is what have I gotten myself into.

 

I don’t have long to ponder this though as his lips start kissing from my left knee to my hip as his left hand gently holds my knee bent and steady. 

 

I close my eyes.If I can’t touch him then I want to make sure I focus on fully feeling everything and looking at him is distracting to say the least. 

 

I had never paid attention to how truly soft his lips were or how gentle he could be.When he wasn’t in the throes of passion, his touch felt like feather running across my body.His long fingers wrapping my body in their tender embrace.It made me realize that each time his hands and arms wrapped around most if not all of what they touched on me I felt smaller, skinnier, sexier.It made my body shudder slightly and Em to give a short laugh.

 

“We have barely just begun and your body is already quivering love.I had no idea your body was that responsive to me.”

 

“The mind is a powerful thing.It seems my sense of you is enhanced now that I can’t touch you.”

 

“I see.”His kisses have stopped at the juncture between my thigh and my pelvis.“Then I guess I’ll have to test how strong an imprint I’ve made on your mind.”He then brings a finger to the base of my lips right above my hole and inserts just the pad of his finger into the small folds as he traces the rim of my lips and hole. 

 

I suck in air as I grip the sheets and hum as pleasure spikes for a second.

 

“It looks so inviting you know.Your clit is already peeking out of its hood at the mere thought of me touching it.I bet if I were to insert two fingers now it would completely expose itself. 

 

I lift my head to see Emiya staring seductively at me, waiting for me to look so he can watch my reaction.

 

Then two fingers slide inside me and I feel them curl before hitting my spot making me throw my head back and bite my lip as I moan and strain against the chains.

 

“That’s it.Struggle.Want me.Beg me.Need me.”Then he lowers his lips to mine as he licks my clit once.....

 

“Mmmnnnn...”

 

......twice........

 

“Please........”

 

......three times......

 

“Em.........”

 

......then his touch is gone and my sex is dripping a combination of his saliva and my fluids.I look up shooting daggers to see him animalistically licking his lips and fingers as he stares at me.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Yes.....but not yet.”

 

Then he slowly breaks his gaze to kiss down my right thigh to the knee. 

 

I close my eyes and try to focus on calming down, bit the throbbing between my legs and the feel of his lips is even more distracting then looking at him.

 

“Fuck.”I accidentally say out loud before saying it again in my head angrily as Emiya chuckles.

 

“Glad you are enjoying yourself dear.”

 

Then my sigh turns pleasant as he kisses from pelvic bone to pelvic bone while his hand caresses up and down my inner thigh.

 

I smile as his lips stop at my navel and his armsslip underneath me to pull me into a hug as he kisses my stomach.Even in the most heated moments, this was a gesture Emiya always did.We had never talked about kids, but his gestures always seemed to indicate he would be happy if we had them.I had just enough time to file the thought away before his lips, having reached my other pelvic bone while I was lost in thought, started traveling up my side towards my breast. 

 

That bastard. He was coming at it from the side completely taking advantage of the fact I had a weakness for indirect contact on my breasts. 

 

Biting my lip I close my eyes and wait.As his lips get closer, his other hand begins to slide up the other side of my body.My breathing quickens, my eyes close and I bite my lip harder to hold back a whimper......

 

....as his lips completely pass my breast to instead trail up to my shoulder.I hold my breath a second in disbelief.Em never passed up a chance to play with my breasts.

 

“Did I forget something love?”He says with sickening sweetness as his other hand slides up and down my right side languidly. 

 

“Not at all.”I say tensely.

 

“Pity.I can’t help thinking...” I feel him lean down and hear him open and shut the mini fridge next to the bed “that I forgot something important.You know something like this.”

 

Then I hear ice crunching in his mouth a second before his cold lips and chunks of

ice swirl around my nipple causing my back to arch as a scream of pleasure rips through my lips as the cold freezes my nipple and the heat of his tongue caresses it’s hardened peak, trails of cold water slipping out the sides of his mouth and down the sides of my breast.

 

His moan is needy and I can feel his pre cum soaked cock sliding against my inner thigh desperate for release. 

 

With the ice gone, he releases my nipple with a tug before reaching back into the fridge, popping another cube in his mouth and crunching it as he mounts me in reverse and plunges my slit into ice cold oblivion. 

 

My scream is soundless.My breathing stops.My eyes see nothing but the blackness of my lids.I buck into his lips and he penetrates me with his fingers causing me to pinch him between my legs as I pin him to my sex. 

 

Water, saliva, my fluids all drop out of my seeping cunt as his fingers mercilessly pump me while his tongue enraptures me.There was no hope.Normally at this point during 69 I would take his dick in my mouth and suck him as my orgasm rocked me, but I couldn’t reach.He had done that on purpose.All I could do was lay there as he finger fucked and ate me out as his cock drip......drip......dripped down onto my chest. 

 

What I wouldn’t give to grab his ass as I sucked him.That was the last thought I had before my orgasm slammed into me and I lost the ability to think for a moment. 

 

Part 2: Toys

 

When I regained awareness of my surroundings Emiya was on top of me facing the correct direction with a slightly worried expression.The handcuffs had been removed and I was free to move. 

 

“Are you alright?That was a pretty intense orgasm.”

 

“I’m fine, but I think some payback is in order.”I look down to see his erection is painfully large.“I’m glad to see you are still interested.”

 

“How could I not be that was hot.”

 

“Good.Now be a good boy and do what I say.”

 

He smirks.“As promised.What shall I do Mistress.”

 

I lean up close to his ear and whisper, “Bind yourself in a kneeling position.Make sure your arms are chained behind your back and your ankles are bound individually, but do it.......with the Chains of Heaven you now possess in your arsenal thanks to Gil.”

 

Now the shudder rolls through his body as I watch the chains reach out from the portals and bind the man I love and have given my heart and life to. 

 

“Good boy.”I run my fingers through his hair as I kiss him tenderly.“I won’t hurt you I promise.”

 

Gently I reach down and take his cock in my hand, noticing the cock ring at its base and smile knowing he had had to have help to keep from enjoying himself too much.It also would serve me now as well. 

 

He begins to pant and breathe heavily as my fingers caress up and down his engorged length and my tongue traces the rim of his ear. 

 

“Did you miss my hands on you while you pleasured me or did it not matter either way?”

 

“It was torture.I didn’t realize how much I needed you to touch me as I made love to you.”

 

“And what about now?Do you feel less aroused knowing you can’t touch me as I pleasure you?”

 

It’s frustrating and irritating.I crave you all the time and having you here but being denied you is the worse thing that could happen to me I think.”

 

“Then let me see if I can’t replace those feelings with mindless pleasure so you can’t think of anything else.”

 

Removing my hand from his cock I back up.“Readjust the chains so your arms are above your head and your legs are chained to the floor with enough room to bend them with your feet planted.”

 

He does so and then I reach into the side table drawer for the lube and anal beads.There was no reason for foreplay.He was already turned on enough.All I needed to do was give him the same torture he gave me before allowing him his release.

 

I let him watch as I coated the beads with lube.“You know better than to deny me the pleasure

of sucking you off when I so badly want to.Now you have to be punished.”

 

His chest is heaving as he bites his lip and my mouth slides over his cock slowly.I soon find I miscalculated in not binding his stomach to the ground as he bucks into my face chocking me. I rise up gagging.

 

“Bind your damn stomach before you kill me.”He does so and I bend down to try again.This time he strains against the chains as my lips slide easily up and down his shaft. 

 

After a few pumps, I release his cock and head to the fridge, popping a cube in my mouth I give him a look that says paybacks a bitch before taking the nipple clamps from the drawer. 

 

Instead of sucking his nipples with the cubes in my mouth, I hold the ice in my lips and run it over his nipples before attaching a clamp to each.I then crunch the ice and head back to his cock, which I envelope with my cold lips as I gently tug on his balls with one hand and penetrate him with the anal beads using the other. 

 

His whole body strains against the chains until he is dripping with sweat and whimpering in pleasure.I can tell how painful it is because his cock is literally throbbing against my tongue. 

 

Gently, I remove and insert the beads as I lick and suck his cock making sure to hit his prostrate with every insert.Within moments he is begging for release.

 

“Please.....dear god please......I can’t stand this....I need you....I feel like I’m losing my mind......let me take you.....please.....”

 

I remove my lips and the beads in one motion before sliding up his body.“Shall I remove your ring too?”

 

“Not until you are ready to cum with me.Ride me as you pleasure yourself until then.”

 

I lower myself into his cock groaning at how much it stretches my walls before placing one finger at his lips while the other hand removes the clamps.He quickly takes it into his mouth and wets it before I remove it and place it dripping at my clit. 

 

As I trace slow circles over my sex, I begin riding him at a slow pace in order to let my orgasm build first before being overwhelmed by my thrusting.I am tempted to release his torso, but decide one more act of denial will make the final orgasm that much sweeter. 

 

I can tell it’s killing him to not be able to slam into me.His muscles are literally being dug into by the chains and I worry he will end up with scars. 

 

My orgasm is slower to hit me, the second one usually is, but when I am almost at my peak I dismount and pull off the ring at the same moment he recalls the chains. 

 

The next few moments are the most raw sex has ever been. I’m given no time to react as Emiya yanks my hips into his, sheathing me instantly as a cry of pain and pleasure tears through my lips before wrapping my legs around him and pinning my arms above my head.

 

“You are gonna fucking take all of me and like it you little.....”

 

*THRUST*

 

“.....fucking.....”

 

*THRUST*

 

“........god damn tease!”

 

*THRUST*

 

And then we collapsed as our orgasms ripped through our bodies, stealing our thoughts and our ability to support ourselves. 

 

It took several minutes for us to regain enough energy for Emiya to roll to his side and pull me against him as he kissed my lips over and over again. 

 

“I love you......god do I love you.”

 

“I love you too Em.”

 

“Don’t ever think I don’t need you or want you.”

 

“I’ll try not to.”

 

Then he kisses my lips, my jaw, and my neck before nuzzling into its crook.

 

“Stay mine forever.”

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

“Good.Cause I’m not letting you go.”

 

“Clearly if you have handcuffs under the bed.Now I have to worry that you will chain me here and never let me leave.”

 

“Don’t tempt me.”

 

I chuckle.“You have nothing to worry about.”

 

Then he squeezed me closer as he drapes a leg over mine. 

 

We stay like that, listening to each others breathing and heartbeat until I fall asleep.That’s when Emiya made a mental note to thank Gil for showing him his noble phantasm and then started thinking of any others he might be able to take on to bring me even more pleasure.


	2. Night at the Arcade

"I'll only go if you play at least one shooting game with me."

 

Emiya was insufferable.He knew I loved the arcade but hated shooters ESPECIALLY when he played.I never stood a chance.Even in teams I died within the first 5 minutes. 

 

"Why do you insist on me playing a game I hate with you?"I whine. 

 

"Because even if you suck, I enjoy spending time with you and shooters are more fun with you." 

 

I glare at him."You just like making fun of me when I die."

 

He shrugs."You are the only person who regularly blows herself up with rocket launchers/grenades, falls off cliffs, can't fly a plane and crashes, lands on a zip line and jumps off without a glider to plummet to your death, etc. etc."

 

I cross my arms and pout.

 

"When you actually get a shot in though you are deadly."He says with what sounds like surprise and pride. 

 

I blush.He rarely had an opportunity to compliment me seeing as there was RARELY EVER a time worth complimenting.

 

I gave him the side eye, begrudgingly agreeing to go knowing he most likely said it to get me to go.

 

—————————————

 

For as much of an asshole as he could be, Em didn't rush me when it was something he knew I wanted to do. 

 

We started with one of my favorites, air hockey.Em had the advantage of accuracy, but I had a solid defense game.Granted, the two combined resulted in a game that ran much longer than it typically should, taking only one fingertip as a casualty when I over gripped at the wrong time and took the full force of Em's puck as it slammed against it hanging over the edge instead of the rim.Only a few kids increased their vocabulary that day as a result.

 

Next we played that stupid motorcycle race games for the only reason that I LOVED seeing Em straddle that bike with that body of his.It was the only time

I got to see what it was like having him straddle me in bed as his legs clamped against the outside of mine before sliding his perfect body in between them, forcing my hips to part until I sat on his groin.I always checked the seat casually after we did this to make sure I didn't leak onto it. 

 

I'd crash out early just so I could watch his body perfectly maneuver the bike as he leaned into his turns.Even with clothes on, I knew when the muscles of his shoulder blades would bunch, when his calf would flex as it braces and when those strong and delicate fingers would flick the shifter as he changed gears. 

 

His body was absolute heaven, I just wished he would drive me the way he drove that bike.

 

"Enjoy the show?"  He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

I shrugged trying to hold back a blush.  "You just ride that bike well.  It makes me wonder why you don't buy one."

 

"They scare you too much to ride and there isn't a point in me getting something I can't use with you."  He rolls his eyes insinuating that this is the most obvious answer in the world.

 

I give a start, my eyes going wide.  "Don't not get one just because they scare me to ride.  You look really hot

on them and.....if you eased me into it I might be ok riding it, BUT ONLY WITH YOU!"  The. I cross my arms and turn my head as we silently move on to my secret favorite and least favorite, Lazer Tag. 

 

"Will this work or do you want to do a standard point and shoot shooter?"  I ask trying not to sound too disappointed. 

 

"Same teams?"

 

"I think if we pay a little extra they will let us do 1v1 with a time limit.  Most kills wins."

 

Emiya stifles a grin.  This could be dangerous.  He never admitted how hot it was to have her hold a gun and shoot.  It made him hard just thinking about it, not to mention the added bonus of darkness meant he could.....

 

"You coming?"  Her voice cut through his thoughts.

 

——————————

 

Part of him, a very small part, hated cheating, but he couldn't resist.  He knew there was a chance she would pick Laser Tag, so he had worn his black skin tight chest piece as well as the black pants his alter self wore.  The only giveaway was the silver mounts on his boots, which he hoped distracted her enough that he could get the jump on her.

 

They started on opposite sides of the room and when the buzzer went of, he went on the hunt.  About the only advantage she had was her size.  Being shorter and more slender than him, she could squeeze into smaller places and duck out faster.  That was of course assuming he didn't sneak up on her first. 

 

Five minutes in he still hadn't found her.  He was starting to get frustrated, but refused to yell and give his position ........ *ping*.

 

Em looked down at his chest to see a 1 marked in LED.Looking around he tried to figure out where the shot had come from.His back was against the side of a structure with no holes so that left a very small triangle......THERE!He saw the fabric of her zip up hoodie and proceeded to go to the right before ducking behind a rock wall and then climbing through the base of another structure, which allowed him to come at her from the side.....*ping*

 

That was number two, except this time he was crouched with his chest protected so that meant....he turned his chest to look behind him and *ping*

 

WHERE THE FUCK WAS SHE SHOOTING HIM FROM NOW!He didn’t remember her camp game being this strong. 

 

He quickly crawled out from under the structure and came face to face with the woman in question.Stunned for a second, she held the gun to his chest, her body pressed seductively against his and mouthed “BANG” as she pulled the trigger and the lights came on. 

 

“Imagine that, I actually won.”Then she walks off with a saunter and a smirk making Em feel like he was taken for a fool this whole time. 


	3. Loving Emiya: Fates Lost Love Axed Scene

I woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and sighed happily.  I quickly threw on a shirt and pants and walked out to the kitchen rubbing my dry eyes.  

 

"You are such a sweetheart, I love you so much.I hope you didn't get up just to make me coffee."

 

I stumble to the table and sit down resting my head on my hand as I keep my eyes closed.Moments later, a mug is placed in front of me and I smile as I reach up and grab his shirt pulling him down to me and into a kiss.

 

I am confused when at first there isn't any response, his lips stay locked in a line.Then, when I pull away, his lips start moving with mine as a hand rests gently on the back of my head. 

 

I smile and bite his bottom lip gently as I rest my free hand on his chest."It's not like you to be so timid first thing in the morning."Then my eyes open and go from loving to shocked as I realize I'm staring at Emiya not Cú. 

 

My face turns bright red."You're not......but the coffee.....*looks down at the mug then back at Emiya*.....and the shirt *you release the shirt Emiya is wearing which you notice is one of Cú's*......I'm sorry I didn't mean to...."

 

"Am I interrupting something?"Cú walks out of the bedroom grumpy as he sees us intimately close."You know you shouldn't take advantage of her this early in the morning.Especially when she hasn't had coffee.It's too easy."

 

"I see that.Clearly she mistook me for you."Emiya said with slight amusement. 

 

"Well I am the one who cooks for her, plus you are wearing my shirt."

 

Emiya looks at Cú."I was awake so I did laundry.She told me I should dress more casual so I borrowed a shirt.Clearly I didn't think about the repercussions of that."He turns back to look at me and I blush as the corner of his mouth turns up in a half smile. "I can see why you kiss her all the time though.She shows all of her emotions completely unguarded in them." 

 

"That she does."Cú then walks up and around Emiya so when he takes my face and kisses it softly he doesn't have to fight for space."I'll leave you kids alone.I'm going out for a bit." 

 

He holds my face a moment longer and I can see the sadness in his eyes for only a second before he flashes me a smile and runs a finger over my lips."Don't have too much fun you two."He then turns and walks a few steps before dematerializing. 

 

I turn back to look at Emiya."I really am sorry.I'll try to be more aware from now on."

 

"That just means I'll have to be more creative."He smiles before turning and walking back to the kitchen."I'll have breakfast ready in a minute."

 

"You don't have to.I'll make it myself so you can do something YOU want to do."I get up, grabbing my mug, and walk to the microwave to reheat my coffee.

 

"Who said I didn't want to make you breakfast?"

 

I close the microwave and look at him."I just assumed you felt obligated."I lean back on the counter and take him in."You know that shirt looks good on you.I bet you could wear anything and be attractive." 

 

He continues cooking in silence, though I catch the slight twitch his eye gives at my compliment. 

 

The microwave goes off at the same time he plates the food.I turn to grab the handle to the microwaveonly to find his solid figure against my back as his hands rest on either side of me on the counter. 

 

I stand there frozen for a second.Neither of us moves. 

 

"Em....?"

 

"Do you genuinely mean the things you say?"There is hesitation in his voice that breaks my heart.

 

I turn to look at him and see eyes filled with fear and hesitation.Placing one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest I smile."Of course I do.I think you are an incredible Spirit.You also happen to be ridiculously hot and I can't help being VERY attracted to you.That doesn't mean you have to reciprocate my thoughts and feelings." 

 

I begin running my hand up and down his chest in an attempt to soothe him."It's like I said before.I will never make you doanything...."

 

He suddenly wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a kiss, causing my hand on his chest to clench, digging my nails into the fabric as I moan quietly. 

 

The kiss is gentle....almost pleading.I can tell he does and doesn't want this.I carefully pull away andlook into his eyes as I reach behind and take his hands."Come with me."

 

I lead him into the bedroom and sit us both on the bed."Em talk to me.Tell me what you're thinking.....what you're feeling."I caress his cheek as he leans over resting his elbows on his thighs. 

 

"I can't bring myself to get close to anyone.I can't lose anyone else.I've seen so much disappointment and loss that it hurts too much.It's easier to distance myself.But after seeing you with Cú....and that night we slept on the couch.....and then the kiss this morning.....I can't push you away.I want more....but....."

 

I take his face in my hands and kiss him."I'm not asking you to love me.You don't have to.WouldYou at least let me love YOU?I won't expect anything in return."I then gently press his chest signaling I want him to lie back. 

 

His eyes lock with mine as he lays back on the bed."If you want me to stop, please say so.You are also welcome to touch me at any time."I straddle him before leaning in to kiss him again.As I deepen the kiss, running my tongue along his bottom lip, he tangled one hand in my hair as the other caresses my back. 

 

I break the kiss and bite my lip."Already found one of my favorite spots.I love my back and ass being touched."I then lean down and kiss his jaw, and his neck before whispering in his ear, "Shall I undress you or would you like to remove your own clothing?"

 

He sits up, taking me with him, as he kisses me to hide his blush before guiding my hands to the clasps on his armor. 

 

Slowly, deftly, I remove the top half of his armor before running my hands delicately over his shoulders and chest as I push him back down on the bed.

 

"Your body is amazing Em.I wish you wouldn't hide it from me."I bite his neck causing him to suck in air through his teeth."I intend to enjoy every inch of you."Slowly I trail kisses over his shoulders, down his collar bone, across his chest, and down his abdomen before sliding my tongue under the waist of his pants. 

 

Low moans and whimpers escape his lips every time my lips brush his skin."I want you to enjoy this and it sounds like you are."I kiss slowly up his body, retaking the same path I took going down it.When my face gets to his lips, I trace them with my finger as I rest my forehead against his."There is no rush."

 

But his lips crash into mine as he grabs my ass firmly in both hands to pull me against him.Breaking the kiss he lifts my shirt up to let it rest above my waist before slipping his fingers into my pants and pulling them past my ass. 

 

I pull away enough to slip them off only to have him bite and suck my collarbone as he fondles my breast in one hand. 

 

I release a needy moan before straddling him again only to find myself dripping my desire all over his crotch. 

 

"Remove those please.....unless your endgame was to have me writhing in torture on top of you."I run my finger along his thigh for only a second before he is completely naked and rock hard under me. 

 

"I want you Em." I say breathily before digging my nails into his shoulder as I take him in one stroke.Comparable in size to Cú, he is slightly wider so I feel a pleasant ache as I stretch to take him.I cry out in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure as he grabs my ass and begins setting the pace. 

 

"Em....". I hold my hands out and he sits up as I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair. 

 

"Master......". He kisses me fiercely as he pulls my legs around him."I want ......I want to be yours."

 

I bite his lip."Then make love to me......like I'm the only thing you want....in the whole world."I kiss him before leaning back and grabbing onto the headboard.

 

Emiya shifts so he can hover over me.One hand grabbing the top of the headboard as the other repositions my hips around him before teasing my clit. 

 

With the first thrust, I arch my back emitting a soundless cry as he penetrates deeper and hits my G-spot.He hums in pleasure as my fluids start pouring over him."Your body is incredibly beautiful Master."He pinches my engorged clit causing me to gasp as my face blushes."And the noises you make are intoxicating." He releases the headboard and brings his lips to my ear."Cry my name Master....I want to hear how much you want me so I can please you more."

 

He slides his legs apart a little forcing my legs to open wider and in turn his thrusts to go deeper. 

 

I take my hand down his beautiful chest as my other covers my mouth in an attempt to mask my intense scream.The attempt fails miserably as he tears my hand away and envelopes my lips with his. 

 

"Never hide from me.Let me hear you.Let me see you lose yourself to me."

 

"Dear god Em .... Please....more."I grab the back of his head, holding his lips to mine as my other hand digs into and across his back.

 

His thrusts get faster, my moans more erratic until finally I can no longer take it.On his next thrust my walls clamp down on him and I scream his name in ecstasy as my orgasm rips through me. 

 

Before I have a chance to recover, his tongue is on my clit as he teases all the fluid out of my body.I shudder and whimper at being over stimulated, but he just bites my inner thigh before pulling my hips to the edge of the bed. 

 

Reaching both hands up to massage my breasts, his tongue attack's my sensitive cunt.Desperately I attempt to not suffocate him by clamping my thighs against his head, but the pleasure is overwhelming.

 

"Em....mmmmnnnnhhh."

 

"Sing for me Master."His voice is deep as he trails one hand down to my sex before plunging two fingers deep inside me as he sucks and licks in succession.

 

My hips push into his face as my back arches and I grab the sheets crying out silently as my G-spot is hit with every thrust. 

 

As my second orgasm rocks me, Emiya penetrates me again as he bends over and takes my nipple in his mouth.Wrapping my legs around him to ride out the end of my ecstasy, he follows quickly behind as he kisses me moaning his release into my eager lips.

 

Exhausted, he lays on his back and pulls me against him so I lay halfway on his chest. 

 

Tracing lazy patterns on his chest I look up at him."Will you let me love you?"

 

He looks down at me and nuzzles my cheek."Only if you promise to love me like you just did no matter what."

 

"I can do that."I smile and kiss his chest before pushing myself up.

 

"I need a shower.Want to join me?"


	4. Wooing Emiya: Fates Lost Love Axed Scene

You woke up and noticed it was still pitch black outside your window.  Looking at your clock, you saw it was 3 A.M..  Sighing softly you turned to see Cú resting softly next to you.  His breathing was deep and regular and you hoped we was sleeping, though as far as you knew, Servants didn't need to sleep.

 

Asleep or not, I crept quietly out of bed, putting on an oversized, low cut night shirt and a baggy pair of jamma pants since Cú and I was no longer the only one in the house before grabbing my phone and headphones.

 

I quietly opened and shut the door before walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass on wine.  With the glass half full, you turn to step out on the balcony only to see Emiya standing there looking over the railing.

 

I lean against the island in the kitchen and quietly take him in.  He is a little broader throughout the shoulder than Cú, but he seems more compact.  They're toned relatively the same, but Emiya's armor shows more definition, enhancing shadows better.  The more I look the more I want to touch until finally I push off the island and walk outside.

 

"Mind if I join you a minute?  I woke up and it's gonna take me a minute to fall asleep."

 

"It's your house."

 

"It's OUR house and this right now is your personal space."

 

He looks at me for a second before turning back to the view. 

 

"Do you feel restless?  Or are you bored?"

 

"I can't say that I enjoy how uneventful things are right now, but I understand that you have a more important objective right now so I have no choice but to bide my time."

 

"Well.....I could take you shopping tomorrow.  You've been here almost a week and still haven't changed out of your armor.  Despite how incredibly sexy you are in it, you are allowed to feel comfortable you know."

 

"You sure you don't just want to get me naked?"  He says as he looks at me, a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

"Not at all.  All I want is for you to learn to trust me and rely on me.  I care about you and your well being ." 

 

Emiya seems surprised by my sincerity.

 

"You know......I never see you sleep.  I know you may not need to, but Cú at least rests and I swear he dreams sometimes."

 

"I don't sleep well.  I'm plagued with nightmares."

 

My face scrunches up in sadness.  "I'm sorry to hear that.  Would you be willing to try and let me help you?"

 

"I don't see how you would be able to keep me from having nightmares."  He looks at me skeptically. 

 

"Never hurts to try."  I turn and head back into the house with my wine as I move to sit on the couch.  Once settled, I plug in my headphones and scroll through my phone as I wait for Emiya to follow me.  It takes him a few minutes, but eventually he comes inside and stands in front of me.

 

I motion for him to sit down next to me, which he does, leaving a few inches between us.  I look at him and sigh.  "Come lay down."

 

He remains in the same position.

 

"Please Em.  Lie down.  I won't hurt you or violate you."

 

He looks at me a moment longer before laying down on his back as he places his head in my lap.  I smile and bring my hand to his cheek as I caress it gently.  "Thank you Em."  I then turn on Pandora and find a song I can sing. Once I found one, I softly sing as I stroke his cheek, his neck, and his jaw before I run my fingers through his hair. 

 

It takes him a few moments, but I soon feel his body relax.  Shortly after he relaxes, he shifts to his side and I begin stroking his shoulder in between his cheek and playing with his hair. 

 

Eventually, his breathing evens out but I continue to run my hands over his body until my eyes close and I fall back asleep with my hand on his cheek. 

 

——————————

 

The next morning, Cú exits my room with a pout until he sees me sleeping uncomfortably on the couch. 

 

"What are you doing you crazy....". He says quietly as he walks up to the couch only to see me asleep with Emiya resting on my lap. 

 

Though he feels slightly jealous, he smiles.  "She grows on you doesn't she?"  Then he stroked my cheek before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

 

I awake to the smell of freshly brewed coffee.  As my eyes adjust, I realize there is still a weight in my lap.  Looking down, I see Emiya is still there lying peacefully. 

 

Smiling, I run my fingers through his hair before running them across his cheek.  "I really hate to move.  You look so peaceful."  I indulge, running a finger over his lips a few times before caressing the back of his ear. 

 

My eyes open in surprise as he sighs happily and then turns onto his back and opens one eye to stare at me.

 

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to wake you."  I place my hands on either of side of his face as I rub his cheeks with my thumbs. 

 

"You should be, I was having a pleasant dream for once."

 

"And you thought I couldn't help get rid of your nightmares." 

 

"Clearly I stand corrected."  He closes his eyes but makes no inclination of removing his read from my lap. 

 

"Uh Em?"

 

He opens one eye to look at me.

 

"I'm kinda hungry and need a shower.  Can I get up please?"

 

"If you must."  He sits up allowing me to stand. 

 

"I'm glad you slept better.  Let me know if you need my help again."

 

Then I turn and head to the kitchen to steal a bite of food as Cú is making it before heading to the shower.

 

Once he hears the bedroom door close, Cú plates the food and turns to Emiya.  "I told you she grows on you." 

 

"You were right she is quite the woman."

 

"Just try not to hurt her.  She really is a big softy at heart who wants to please everyone and gets hurt very easily.  All she wants is to make people happy and be loved for who she is." 

 

He sets the food on the table.  "You'll understand better once you sleep with her.  Just do me a favor and try not to be too loud or at least give me a heads up first."

 

Cú turns and walks to the bedroom.  "You better be descent or Ill take complete advantage of you when I come in!"  He then opens the door and walks in before closing it softly, clearly stating his need for privacy with their master.


End file.
